


Graffio del gatto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Levi si occupa del suo Gajeel.Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerFandom: Fairy TailPrompt: A viene graffiato/morso dal proprio gatto (o animale domestico a scelta) proprio nelle parti basse, inguine o cul, e personaggio B cerca di capire quanto sia grave il danno
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Metallo e parole [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031774





	Graffio del gatto

Graffio del gatto

Levi strinse con più forza possibile le gambe muscolose di Gajeel, ma lui non percepiva nemmeno la pressione.

Il dragon slayer si guardava intorno, visibilmente imbarazzato.

"Non so come sia potuto succedere. Ho vosto quel gatto nero da dietro e ho pensato fosse il mio..." farfugliò con voce roca.

Levi si muoveva sotto di lui, notando che tremava impercettibilmente.

"... Non è colpa mia se si somigliano tutti...". Gajeel continuava a parlare a ruota libera, ritto in piedi col fiato corto.

Levi utilizzò un batuffolo di cotone per disinfettargli i profondi graffi sui glutei. Notò che si era staccato un pezzo di pelle incastrandosi in uno dei piercing delle parti intime del dragon slayer del metallo. Utilizzò la sua magia delle parole per creare una lettera che rassomigliasse a una forcina.

Gajeel ruggì piano infastidito quando lei lo liberò dal pezzettino di pelle.

"Per un po' è meglio che resti a casa" lo ammonì.

Gajeel le rispose: "Non ci tenevo a farmi beccare in queste condizioni da quell'imbecille con la testa rosa".


End file.
